Of A Boy, A Girl, And Winter
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] A freezing night at the patch village... a boy and a girl sipping from their humming teas... what else can happen?


Of A Boy, A Girl, And Winter

**Written by:** Adriana (hikari)

**Date:** May 2nd, 2003

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, just the story plot. Shaman King and all its characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei-sama. 

**A/N:** So there I was, stuck in Carrefour (is that the way it is spelled? I don't know, :P sorry) waiting at the fast-food restaurants' tables for my mom while she did the shopping. I was so tired I told her I rather stay there, but then again, I was alone and bored. I checked my pockets, got into the store, and bought a notebook. I returned to the same tables, took my pen out, and here I am writting another YohxAnna fic. I will be using some, not as many though, Jap terms, so if you don't understand something, I'm adding a list of meanings at the end.

***

It was a freezing winter in the Patch village. Due to the cold weather, the planned matches of the Shaman Fight had been postponed until time got "aproppiate for the battles," as Goldva-sama had said through the speakers. Everyone knew that the Ice Men Team would've enjoyed the chilling breezes... too bad they were already eliminated, as many others had. Each time, the village was less crowded. Days were longer than usual, but no one wanted or tried to use them for something else than sleeping, sitting next to a fire, or drinking hot chocolate or coffee. Several days had snowed and the streets were covered with a white blanket of yuki. 

At nights, this one in particular, not a shaman, not a soul, dared to wander through the cold streets. Yet, there, at Silva's Café, two persons, a boy and a girl, sat quietly on the stools next to the counter. Both covered in big coats and sitting next to each other, they took little sips from their fumming teas. 

The burnette boy was scrawny, tall, and had spiky hair, he was unusually quiet but in his eyes he kept a glimmer of hapinness and vitality. The girl, even quieter than the boy, was blonde and her golden bangs covered her deep, dark eyes, under the coat, there was a slim body. Their ages no more than fifteen.

Taking another sip from his cup, the boy looked at the girl and mumbled some words, a question perhaps. He had expected the girl to utter a response and waited, but she didn't answer. Instead, the girl first shivered and then sneezed. A feeling played in his mind and his face brightened up. Getting closer, he circled her shoulders with his arm and pulled her to him. The blonde looked at him with confused eyes but he just gave her that old smile, the one she was used to see in him, the one she secretly loved.

He kissed her forehead and said it was all ok. She leaned on him and sighed in relief, for she was exhausted from the long, dreadful day. Closing her eyes, she whispered a thanks. He took once more his faithful cup with his free hand and drank the remaining tea. He too sighed when the hot liquid ran through his throat and warmed his body. He tightened his hold and breathed slowly. He then turned to watch her sleeping figure. He cherished moments like this and lingered on it.

The boy, not really wanting to wake her up from her peaceful rest, decided it was time to leave. Nearing his lips to her ear, he spoke soft words, sending a chill through her spine and making her come out from the land of dreams.

"We should go now, it's late," he said as soft as before.

"Iie," she said with great sleepiness.

The petite girl snuggled against his chest, making all of his body go tense. She muttured she wanted to stay and sleep, hot breath against his neck. For a moment, he thought he'd lose his reason. He wanted so badly to kiss the girl.

The boy raised the girl's chin, watching closely her pink lips. She looked at him with her eyes half closed, still leaning on him, she felt how his embrace got tighter when he tried to get closer. When she saw his face so near hers, she opened her eyes completely and gasped in shock, uttering his name. She tried to move away, but in doing so, she fell... pulling him along and making him land on top of her.

Oh, how tricky faith is! And how little can a stool for two can be!

He managed to stand up and helped her stand on her feet. She stared at him as he lowered his head. There was a silence between them, deep silence... a moment of ackwardness indeed.

"Boku wa..." he couldn't say more than that.

He left the money on the counter, and they prepared to leave when a voice called for them.

"Sayonara, Yoh-kun," the Patch man farwelled. "Anna-san..." he bowed.

"Ano," the boy watched bewildered at the man in front of him. _'Has he seen everything?'_ he thought nervously. "Sayonara, Silva." He had been lost in her, so much to even remember where he was.

The girl barely managed to raise her head, now fully awake, but greatly embarrased. Her face flushed, she was aware of what was going on and the situation in which she stood now...

"Sayonara," she whispered.

The man before them just smiled... He crossed his arms and raised a brow when they had been standing in the same spot for about ten minutes or more. "So, are you going to go or not?"

"A!" he snapped out of his thoughts. "Hai!" the boy quickly replied and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her out.

"Yoh, matte!" the girl cried trying to make him slow down. He didn't.

The bells stoked softly as the door closed and soon the two silluetes dissapeared in the dark streets.

"I wonder when those two will finally take 'another step'," the spirit of an eagle said as he sat in one of the man's shoulders. And as the eagle did, the spirits of the bison, the snake, the turtle, and the wolf appeared. 

"Eto, I think that time..." 

"Those two?" a voice from the corner interrupted Silva, "Are you serious? Yoh and Anna together... as in a couple. Honto?"

The Patch man and his spirits turned to see a blue-haired boy and nodded.

Coming out from the bathroom, the ainu boy named Horo Horo seemed thoughtful... 

"Nah."

***

**~Owari.**

**A/N:** There, done. Even when I'm not at home (I am on a trip in Metepec, which is a city in México), I seem not being able to stop writing or forgetting about Yoh-chan.... That's good, right? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. 

By the way, I was talking with a friend and she said she disliked fics with jap words 'cause some don't know all the words, even if she does understand... I don't get her. Yet, I like including at least some, so I'm writting a kind of dictionary, as I've said at the beginning. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I take the words from my "Japanese Conversation: INTENSIVE COURSE" book my aunt gave me (she lived in Japan for a year), but she didn't find the tapes ToT.

**Dictionary:**

yuki = snow

iie = no

boku wa = I (used by a man)

sayonara = good bye

ano = uh

a! = oh!

hai = yes

matte! = wait!

eto = well

honto? = really?

Umm, taking too long, I'll leave you now. Ja ne!

**Extra notes: **If you read the author notes, if you ever so that, you might notice this was written looooong before it was posted. Sorry, I guess I missed that. :P Well, I think that's all. Ja ne!


End file.
